ABSTRACT Early recruitment of underrepresented minorities to biomedical and health research training is essential to ensure that society's diversity is reflected in those professions. The objective of this proposal is to strengthen its partners' capabilities to contribute to significant increases in the participation of underrepresented minorities in nationally competitive cancer clinical and basic research. The University of Puerto Rico (UPR) and the University of Texas M. D. Anderson Cancer Center (MDACC) will continue to develop a comprehensive pipeline program from undergraduates to postgraduates that will increase the number of Hispanic students knowledgeable and committed to careers in cancer research and cancer medicine. The overall goal of this project is to encourage Hispanic science and medical students to pursue careers in cancer research and medicine and populate the faculty ranks at the UPR so as to strengthen cancer research at the University of Puerto Rico. The University of Puerto Rico (UPR) is conducting the training program with MDACC in several areas - biomedical and clinical research, didactics, enrichment experiences, M.D./PhD. training, postgraduate clinical training, training in cancer prevention and health disparities, and career development. The desired outcome will be achieved through a coordinated series of didactic and research experiences and enrichment activities that include on-campus cancer research at University of Puerto Rico Comprehensive Cancer Center (UPRCCC) during the academic year and summer research and year-round rotations to MDACC. The program draws upon the strengths of both institutions and brings benefits to both.